Você, só você
by Jenne-sama
Summary: Ainda não acredito... Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas? E logo por ele? Ele que sempre pisou em você que sempre te tratou como lixo como... um batraquio qualquer... Leiam por favorzim...


_Bom, esse é minha __**primeira **__one-short, que eu escrevi enquanto estava estudando física, então nem liguem se ficar uma porcaria..._

_O Naruto não me pertence e essa história não tem fins lucrativos, só para diversão._

_Eu estava meio que com vergonha de fazer desse casal, achei que ninguém ia gostar, mas a história: "Amor a segunda vista" da autora "mon12" acabaram me dando coragem._

_itálico: pensamento_

normal: narração

**Você, só você**

_Ainda não acredito... Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas? E logo por ele? Ele que sempre pisou em você que sempre te tratou como lixo como... um batraquio qualquer..._

Estava chovendo muito, podia ver os raios cortando o céu. Estavam todos lá chorando da morte da Hyuuga mais velha. Mesmo morta, mais parecia que estava dormindo. O padre falava coisas á favor da falecida e soluços eram ouvidos. No fundo, bem no fundo havia um rapaz ruivo de olhos castanhos que olhava inexpressivo para o caixão branco.

_Você nunca me viu, mas... eu sempre te vi, sempre te observei, te admirei. Desde o primeiro fio do seus cabelos negros, até a ponta dos seus pés..._

Sentado em umas das primeiras cadeiras estava o pai dela, Hiashi Hyuuga, que chorava desolado à morte da filha. Ele nunca deu a devida antenção à ela, mas naquele momento percebeu o que perdeu. Do seu lado segurando seu ombro estava Hanabi Hyuuga, irmã, que também chorava aos prantos.

_Estudavamos na mesma escola, me lembro muito bem da primeira vez que te vi. Eu estava escrevendo e você sentou-se do meu lado, do mesmo instante em que eu vi você já não era mais o mesmo..._

As amigas da menina também choravam, principalmente Tenten que era sua melhor amiga desde a 1ª série, eram tão unidas que nunca brigaram, nunca discutiram, nada. Saiam quase todo dia, mas esses dias se foram... junto com a menina. Sakura e Ino, nunca se entederam, mas choravam abraçadas, Hinata era a única que separava aquelas duas histéricas na hora da suas crises.

_Você sempre foi muito forte, sempre que estava de baixo astral dava um jeito de ficar feliz de alguma maneira, isso era... muito encantador. Você enxergava a beleza nas pessoas mesmo quando elas mesmas não percebiam. Nem sei contar o número de vezes que você fez as pessoas pararem de zombar de mim._

Depois do enterro, todos tomaram o caminho. O garoto ruivo esperou todos irem embora e seguiu para o túmulo da menina. Quando chegou lá ajoelhou-se diante da foto dela.

_Você era feliz, você era determinada, era alegre, era inteligente, era forte, era... perfeita. Mas quando começou a sair com ele, justo ele, Kiba Inuzuna, seu namorado. Se é que aquilo pode-se chamar de namorado. Não dava atenção a você, te traía com outras qualquer, te tratava como se fosse um verme. Se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa, isso não teria acontecido. Mas minha vergonha sempre foi maior._

Já não podia mais conter as lágrimas que caíam lentamente em sua face. Quando olhou de novo para a foto dela o choro começou mais forte. Então ouviu algum ruído e olhou para o lado e viu um garoto que era conhecido com Kiba, se agarrando à uma garota.

_Ele está lá, não derramou nenhuma lágrima, nada. Por que? Por que você teve que suicidar-se? Você era tão jovem... Faltavam três meses para você realizar seu sonho de cursar a faculdade de engenharia. Você não merecia morrer assim. Meu maior arrependimento é você morrer sem saber que alguém realmente te amava._

Levantou-se devagar do chão e caminhou até a porta do cemitério, antes de ir olhou para trás e viu mais uma vez a sepultura e seguiu caminho de casa. Quando chegou lá percebeu que estava sozinho, seus pais sairam e só iam voltar de noite.

_Eu me lembro muito bem o que eu estava fazendo quando eu recebi a notícia que iria abalar a minha vida, eu estava estudando então liguei a TV e até lembro o que a repóter disse:_

_Repóter: Hoje a herdeira da fortuna Hyuuga, Hinata, de 17 anos, enforcou-se no quarto, segundo parentes ela estava dando sinais que viria a fazer isso à muito tempo._

_Eu desesperei na hora, sabia que nunca mais olharia nos seus olhos, nunca mais ouviria a sua voz. Eu... não sabia como reagir, agora eu sei o que devo, não devo não, quero fazer..._

Andou até a cozinha e pegou um facão e em seguida o afiador. Afiou a faca o mais forte possível depois cortou o dedo para ver se a faca estava afiada o suficiente.

_Eu... não posso viver se você. Eu não __**quero**__ viver sem você..._

Mirou a faca na sua garganta e serrou-a, fazendo o ruivo cair no chão numa poça cheia de sangue e sussurou suas últimas palavras.

_Eu te amo... Hinata Hyuuga._

Em seguida fechou os olhos lentamente e nunca mais os abriu...

Fim

_E ai o que acharam? Meio depressivo não? Da próxima vez eu posto uma mais alegrinha..._

_Agora, um comunicado urgente:_

_A cada fic não comentada, uma pessoa morre de ataque cardíaco._

_Faça sua parte e salve vidas._

_Aperta o botãozinho em baixo ai._


End file.
